While children's play equipment has been around for decades, many parents are unaware of the fundamental role play equipment has in a child's physical, mental and social developments. Generally, play equipment, such as well-known playground slides and monkey bars, does not offer the fullest opportunity for children to develop. In particular, there is the need for play equipment that stimulates children's natural curiosity and improves their mental and physical development.